


Blacker Than the Blackest of Nights, Redder Than the Blood of My Arteries, Crueler Than the Worst of My Fates (is the One I Love So Dearly, Oh My Heart's Desire)

by LoverSnapper



Category: Everyone's Middle-School OCs, Original Work
Genre: #justvampirethings, Angel Wings, Angst, Being Heterosexual Means You Want to Fuck the Sun Specifically, Comfort/Angst, Demon Blood, Drama, Good Writing, I Do Make the Rules and Those Are the Rules I Made, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unusual Weddings, Vampires, deep talks while looking at the sky, original character do not steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: Katana, a lone wolf with a dark and tragic and painfully excruciating past, is the city of Neo-Tokyo's bravest warrior and protector. But when he's rejected by handsome and mysterious vampire Vladson, the one who holds the secret key to his heart, will Katana finally lose control?How much can one man bear before he breaks? How hard must we fight to keep our inner demons caged? Is it morally wrong to just up and fucking murder the sun? Katana's about to find out—unless his one true love can find him and restore the broken bonds of both their hearts.
Relationships: Half-Demon Sadboy/The World's Only Heterosexual Vampire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Blacker Than the Blackest of Nights, Redder Than the Blood of My Arteries, Crueler Than the Worst of My Fates (is the One I Love So Dearly, Oh My Heart's Desire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> FRICK YEAH VAMPIRES

Rain was raining down on the rooftops of Neo-Tokyo. Rain was also raining down on the roof of Katana's heart. He couldn't stop thinking about Vladson, the mysterious vampire of mysterious parentage and mysterious origin he'd once worked beside and now hadn't seen for three nights. 

It had taken Katana all the courage he could manage to work up the confidence to confess the true, inner feelings of his tortured mind and soul. He'd expected to be rejected—rejection was all he'd ever known, ever since the day his human mother cast him into the dark pits below Neo-Tokyo as an infant while his demon father watched and laughed. 

He'd crawled out of those pits with nothing but his teeth and a shiv he'd fashioned from demon bone. He'd told himself he'd get past this pain the same way. But even he couldn't have guessed the cruelty of Vlad's rejection, the pain the words like shivering glass knives would inflict into his heart.

Vladson had cut him deeper than any katana. Even know, that last moment between them echoed in his mind.

_"Katana..." Vladson whispered mournfully, his deep red eyes staring deeply into Katana's mismatched gold-and-silver orbs, "I'm sorry. I want to love you, but..."_

_"But?" growled Katana, grimacing to hide his fear and Vladson's words._

_"It can never be," Vladson murmured meaningfully, wrenching his eyes away. The cold moonlight cast his skin in porcelain, gyrating fragments of fracturing fractal light giving halos to the cathedral of his cheekbones. His was a god; he was a devil. Just like Katana._

_"Don't say that," snarled Katana. "Just because you're a vampire, and I'm a half-human half-demon half-seraphim with cursed blood and a sword for a soul—"_

_"It's not that," Vladson sighed soulfully. "Katana... I'm heterosexual. I only love the sun, you see? That beautiful, shimmering woman of pure molten gold, who I once walked beneath but can never turn my vision to again... you're marvelous, Katana. Truly wonderful. But it's her I seek, in my dreams and my waking hours both."_

_"No..."_

_"Yes. I'm sorry."_

_"VLADSON!" howled Katana, as Vladson threw himself out the window and disappeared into a swarm of bats._

Katana grunted, shifting his grip on the slick tile as he stared hatefully at the sky and the hateful being who lived somewhere beyond the clouds now wreathing the sky in grey. The sun, huh? That was who Vladson loved, who Vladson wanted more than anyone else? That was who Vladson would reject him, Katana, for?

Somewhere deep inside Katana, his demon-half stirred, making the human and angel halves quake in terror within him. Katana grinned a grin of pure malevolence, fangs dripping with the hallucination of bestial blood. 

"Fine, then," he chuffed, and with a cackling laugh of demonic glee he unleashed the sword that was his soul and namesake both from its sheathe on his back. The red edge of the blood glowed with eerie light; the black edge absorbed all light around it. Both edges promised in ancient droning tones, just beyond the edge of hearing, to eviscerate all in their path.

"You want to reject me for a creature who could never love you back, Vladson?" barked Katana. "Then watch what a creature I too can be! I'll unleash my inner demon half and kill your traitorous beloved once and for all, and plunge everyone in Neo-Tokyo into a world of infinite darkness! I'M GOING TO KILL THE SUN!"

With a harsh, demonic cackle, he launched himself from the rooftops and flew into the air with wings of tattered leathery black.

xXxXx

The grey sky had turned a shade of deepest pitch-dark black, slicker than oil and harsher than the craggs of Katana's shattered and demonic heart. Rain still fell, but now it was dark red blood. The blade of Katana's sword had corrupted the very clouds themselves and was now spreader higher and higher.

"Onward!" shrieked Katana. "Further, my dark demonic soul, further and higher! Devour the sun itself! Leave no hint of light untouched!"

Somewhere far, far below him, past the air and the skyscraper roofs down to the very pavement, citizens of Neo Tokyo clustered around the streets to watch their own impending doom. Some screamed, others begged for mercy. Katana paid them no mind. He was death, cold as ice, red as blood, sharp as a blade, black as the void. He would spare none, for the world had not spared him.

There was no one who could stop him now.

"Katana!" came a voice from behind him.

Katana turned, startled—

It was Vladson before him, flying closer on the beautiful sleek dark bat wings of a full-fledged and gorgeous vampire soul.

"Vladson!" roared Katana, swinging the sword of his soul about. "What are you doing here? Come to watch a foul beast like me murder your beloved _sun_?" His lip curled. "Or maybe you think you can stop me?"

"Katana..."

"Enough!" 

"No," beseeched Vladson beautifully, drawing closer even as Katana threatened him with his blade. "You don't understand—I was wrong!"

With a gasp, Katana dropped his blade. It clattered to the rooftops below, leaking even more blood and essence of void onto the heads of citizens on the streets. "What?" he yelped.

Inside, his angelic and human halves strained against the bonds of his demon half.

"Don't you see?" stuttered Vladson sadly, "All this time, I thought my love for the sun meant I desired only women, that I couldn't hope to love that heavenly lady and a man like you as well. But I was mistaken, Katana! I understood nothing!"

"What do you mean?" begged Katana. His heart could be healed or destroyed in a moment—everything depended on Vladson's next words.

"The sun's not a woman! He's a man! Why else would it be called _**the son**_?"

"Oh!" gasped Katana. His eyes began to fill with bloody tears, even as his demonic black wings melted away to reveal angelic feathers. "That makes so much sense!"

"Yes," groaned Vladson gloriously, "it does. It's a completely logical statement. And if I could have loved a man like that all my long life—a man who rejects me and burns me when I seek to love him—then I can love a kind, soulful, goodhearted man like you."

"Vladson," choked Katana.

"Katana," Vladson responded rapturously, and with his beautiful vampiric wings dropped to one knee to hover in the air above Neo-Tokyo's amassed crowds. From his pocket he drew a small velvet box; when he popped the lid, what sat inside was a ring with a band of gold and silver to match Katana's eyes and a ruby of bright gleaming bloody red to match Vladson's. "These people came here to witness their hopes and dreams and very existences be wiped out—but instead, they're going to witness a moment of beautiful bliss. Katana, my forever beloved—will you marry me?"

"Yes!" screamed Katana, and on the wings of an angel he swept himself into his beloved's arms.


End file.
